


Feel Me Up

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: NCity in the House [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: Mark goes into Heat while on tour in the U.S. with SuperM. SM won't fly out Haechan to be with him through it, simply stating that there are enough Alphas and Omegas in SuperM to "help" him. The problem is, almost all of the Alphas and Omegas already have Heat partners. Sharing a Rut or Heat with someone else when you already have a partner is often seen as cheating. Mark desperately wishes he didn't have to ask.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCity in the House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mark woke up slowly as Lucas pressed closer to him, kissing his neck lightly. 

“You smell really good,” he said in his hoarse morning voice. Mark groaned as he stretched, dislodging Lucas from behind him.

“It’s my pre-Heat starting,” yawned Mark. He snuggled back closer to Lucas. 

“Oh yeah. Have you thought about what you want to do?” Lucas propped his chin up on Mark’s shoulder. “I know you normally spend your Heats with Haechan.”

“Yeah, but he can’t fly out here.” 

“Well, Taemin, Ten, and Taeyong are here. You’ve known Taeyong and Ten a long time. The only person they’re sort of tied to is…”

“Johnny,” interrupted Mark. He sat up abruptly. “Yeah, I know. We’ve….already had this talk.” He sighed and scrubbed his face hard. “I need to tell you something, and promise me you won’t tell anyone else. Not until I’m ready.”

Lucas sat up and nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kai tried to nonchalantly breathe only through his mouth as they rehearsed for the show. Mark’s scent was amping up despite him wearing scent blockers and doing his best to control it. He glanced over at Baekhyun, who seemed to be similarly affected. Both of their Ruts had not been that long ago. They both had continued working through it, rehearsing and performing a welcome distraction from the longing for their partners. 

Kai watched as Lucas squatted down next to Mark, handing him a water bottle and feeling his forehead and neck to check the rise in his temperature. The gesture also doubled as a hidden way to scent Mark and to keep his hormones satisfied. 

“Do you know what he’s planning to do?” he asked Baekhyun quietly.

Baekhyun shook his head. “He hasn’t said anything to anyone. I know he lives with Taeyong, and he’s lived with both Lucas and Ten before. Maybe they’ve already worked something out.”

“You know the company will want to know.”

“The company can fuck off. It’s a personal matter, and we have no right to know what his plans are.” Baekhyun stood up, crushing the empty water bottle in his hand. His last Rut had not been very pleasant. He hadn’t had to spend a rut without Kyungsoo in a very long time. The long phone calls and video chats had only done so much. It hadn’t been easy for Kyungsoo either. He had spent the majority of his Heat crying on the phone to Baekhyun. Baekhyun had felt so helpless. 

Kai rubbed his face. Being separated from Chanyeol hadn’t been easy either. 

“We can just make sure they have enough food, water, and whatever else they need,” he said. “Stay out of their way.”

Mark’s scent suddenly got much closer.

“Um, hyungs…” Mark was standing nervously in front of them. “I need...to talk to everyone.” He glanced around at the staff members in the room. “When no one else is around.” 

Kai nodded.

“Of course,” said Baekhyun softly. 

***

Mark’s leg bounced up and down, and he picked at the skin around his nails as an uneasy silence filled the room after his announcement. Ruts and Heats were more delicate for them as a group because they all already had partners. If one of the partners was to spend their, or anyone else’s, Heat or Rut with someone else, both partners had to consent to it. Mark had other partners besides Haechan. The problem was that all of them were back in Korea, and SM would not fly any of them over when there were plenty of Alphas and Omegas around him right now. 

“You said you’ve been spending your Heats with another Omega,” said Taemin kindly. “We could do that. Ten and I.” Ten nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t…” Mark cleared his throat. The words choked him as he tried to spit them out. “These last few times have been pretty bad. I had talked with....” Taeyoung stiffened beside him. His face flushed and he couldn’t bring himself to say Johnny’s name. 

“You were planning to spend your next Heat with an Alpha?” asked Baekhyun. Mark nodded. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, unable to bring himself to look at the rest of them. 

“Do you still want to do that?” Mark didn’t think he could blush anymore. Taeyong reached out and rested his hand on Mark’s knee, helping still the bounce. Mark nodded stiffly, still avoiding looking at anyone. 

“Anyone in particular?” prodded Baekhyun. Mark shook his head. 

“Mark, I can tell you from experience that if your Omega doesn’t like the Alpha, then your Heat can be ten times worse than if you tried to spend it alone,” said Taemin. 

“I haven’t tried to be compatible with anyone.” Taeyong gave Mark’s leg a light squeeze. “Lucas and I have been sharing a bed, but I don’t know…” he trailed off. 

Baekhyun took the initiative, not wanting to embarrass Mark anymore than they already had. 

“Once you’re pre-Heat has really started, it’ll be easier for your Omega to pick someone,” he said as a way of closing the conversation. “We’ll stay close by in case it doesn’t work out for you and Lucas.”

Lucas nodded his agreement. Mark slowly took a breath in and released it just as slowly. 

“Okay then.” He finally lifted his eyes from the floor to look at Baekhyun. “It sounds like a plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a SuperM fic, but, again, it will be listed under NCT for continuity purposes in the series. I apologize for the short chapter(s). You won't have to wait long for the juicy stuff! ^_^ Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you'd like :)


End file.
